The present invention relates to a racket for receiving and serving a ball.
There are many favorite ball games in the world. They are popular mainly because of their nature of entertainment, physical training and competition, simple rules of game, simple apparatus and playing on any field as well as a formal court.
At the moment, the favorite games include soccer, basketball, American football, volleyball, rugby, water polo, dodge ball, tennis, table tennis, badminton, golf, baseball, hockey, billiards, bowling, etc. They are popular mainly because of the above mentioned factors. Their sport population is increasing day by day.
Apparatus for each of these games are very simple. For soccer, basketball, American football, rugby dodge ball, water polo and the like, only a ball is required in addition to a court, for tennis, table tennis, badminton, golf, hockey, billiards, bowling and the like, each player requires only a racket or club or bat in addition to a court, and for baseball, each player requires a mitten, too.
None of the apparatus for the above games can be used for service, receiving and stopping of a ball. A racket, club or bat is used to hit or trap the ball in motion but none of them can stop a ball. Therefore, a game is always played rapidly and keenly, and most games are not suitable for the aged or heart disease patients.
If a ball can be trapped and then stopped for a while before it is thrown into a given direction with a strength the player thinks fit according to his experience and wisdom, the rhythm of game can slow down. Furthermore, it allows a player to control a hit, direction and strength in good timing, and make the process of a game an enjoyable experience. Then, a game will have intellectual, lasting pending, interesting and rhythmic features.